What is Love?
by Tricks
Summary: Ryou asks Bakura what love is. " Simple as that.
1. He's sick!

8O Yay, I'm making part two of Light after the Darkest Hour. Isn't that just so sweet.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters. If there are any madeups, inform me, because I had NO idea. 8O  
  
Note: 8O I like the work Bork. Borkbork. Bork. =3  
  
Note 1: I'm really...weirded out and dazed. So this may be rambling nonsense to you, okay? Right, right, right.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It had been a month since Ryou and Bakura had gotten togther. It was a secret, to be honest. It was summer now, and there was a lovely thing called summer vacation. A mysterious letter had come in the mail one day, suggesting the two go on a romantic vacation. They were given a nice house by the beach. Ryou had been a little nervous at first, but Bakura didn't really care, and convinced Ryou to come along.  
  
Eventually, Ryou gave in to the sweet smells at the beach and admitted he enjoyed the place. He now sat on the window sill of the house they were given, staring out the open window at the beautiful scene. Bakura had gone out to get something Ryou could use to make dinner later. It was in fact noon, but judging how long Bakura would take to find a food store, and return with the -right- things, Ryou had sent him out earlier in the morning.  
  
Breathing in the sea-smelling air, Ryou leaned back and stared out longingly at the ocean. Unfortunately, he had caught a cold, and Bakura hadn't even let him out of the house (which was exactly why he had been sent out to get dinner). Ryou nibbled on a cookie absent-mindedly, smiling to himself as he spotted Bakura walking up the path to the house.  
  
When Bakura entered the door, he was forced to drop the bags of groceries in order to catch a diving Ryou. After a few minutes of passionately kissing, Bakura managed to get Ryou to relax and sit in a chair before he caught a fever, and proceeded to put away the groceries.  
  
Suddenly, some hard-rock music blasted throughout the house. Bakura jumped and nearly dropped a jar of pickles. He shook his head and grinned, putting away the rest of the groceries, throwing the bags away. Ever since he had introduced Ryou to rock music, the boy had been hooked. (Of course, Bakura had the same reaction when he heard rock music, but we won't get into that.)  
  
Sneakily quite sneakily into Ryou's room, Bakura tiptoed to his light from behind. Wrapping his arms around his neck, he leaned forward. "Turn it down." Ryou immediately grabbed the remote and turned the volume down from the TV, twisting around so he could give his darker half a kiss.  
  
And a few more minutes of kissing went by before Bakura decided to put ryou to bed. He picked Ryou up in his arms bridal style and gently set him on the bed, crawling over on top of him. "You, my little angel, are really beautiful." He whispered in Ryou's ear; who, in return, blushed redder than stewed tomatoes.  
  
Bakura slipped Ryou under the covers and sat by him until he went to sleep. Then he switched off the TV and strolled into the kitchen. He grabbed a cookbook and attempted to make something for dinner, so Ryou wouldn't have to do it. Flipping through pages, he found a recipe that caught his eye. A simple one he knew Ryou liked: spaghetti and meatballs.  
  
All he needed was some spices, tomato paste, meat, onions, and noodles especially. And a huge pot full of water. It was easier said than done, of course. Unfortunately, Bakura hadn't realized the meaning of that quote and had begun to make the dish.  
  
He did manage to turn the stove on, get the pot filled with water, and to head the water, without hurting either him or anything/anyone else. He ripped open a bag of noodles and tossed them carelessly into the pot, and tossed the bag out of the window, where it flew for several miles away into the road, into an innocent driver's face, where he died of a heart attack, his car crashing into the wall. Traffic was blocked.  
  
After much struggling, he opened a can of tomato paste, by stabbing it with a very sharp object repeatedly. Tossing the can's top out, Bakura didn't notice it sawed through a passing cat, cutting off its tail. It yowled in a great deal of pain. Bakura stuck his head out momentarily and swore at it, then slammed the kitchen window shut, leaving the cat to bleed to death. It eventually did.  
  
Bakura then grabbed a bottle of mixed spices, emptied the contents into the pot of bubbling goo, and tossed the glass object in the trash, slicing off the head of a cockroach. The cockroach's head instantly died. The body died too, since, afterwards, a shard of glass stabbed in the gut. Ow.  
  
Onions were next in line. Bakura whipped out a knife and grabbed an onion from the fridge, stabbing it with the handle until it was mushy. Then he dumped the stuff into the pot, where it caused bubbles to explode randomly in the pot. Thankfully, nothing exceptionally dangerous happened here.  
  
Grinning wildly, Bakura dumped some meat through a shredder, and poured the shredded strings of meat into the pot. He flung a metal cover over the pot and let it boil, turning the heat to "Hi", or high. The shredded crackled with electricity and exploded quietly, but fire devoured it. It took Bakura several minutes to work out how to use the fire extinguisher, but he managed. Amazingly, the carpet wasn't burnt. The shredded would have to go, unfortunately. It wasn't theirs' anyways.  
  
About an hour later, Bakura entered Ryou's room, proudly holding a tray with a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs on it. "Ryou, I made you dinner!" He sang. Ryou rubbed his eyes and eyed Bakura suspiciously. "-You- made dinner...?" Bakura frowned, setting the tray on the table next to Ryou's bed. "Yes, I. Made. Dinner. Now, if you have a problem, you can tell me." Ryou shook his head nervously.  
  
Ryou clasped his hands together and muttered some words to him self. Bakura had been awfully confused when Ryou took up this weird religion called "Christianity." He had gotten used to it, but it bugged him for some reason when Ryou did what he called "praying" over his food all the time.  
  
Afterwards, Ryou sat, poking at the food with fork for a few seconds, before actually taking a bite. "Mmm! It's good!" Bakura smiled and watched Ryou stuff his face full of spaghetti and meatballs.  
  
After dinner they snuggled up in the livingroom and Ryou popped in a movie called "Clue." It even caused Bakura to laugh when Mr. Green put on the stupidest grin when the police officer stopped talking for a second to look at him. Ryou giggled throughout the whole movie. Bakura had given him some chocolate icecream. Overall, it seemed Ryou was feeling better.  
  
"Yami?" Ryou randomly asked after the movie. "Yeah?" "Do you...do you..." Ryou trailed off. Bakura put an arm around him and pulled him into his lap. "Do I what?" Ryou shrugged. "Never mind." He smiled, hoping his darker half would drop it.  
  
Bakura frowned darkly. Although he had stopped beating Ryou, he could be very scary. "Ryou." His voice caused Ryou to flinch and curl up a little. "Answer me, Ryou." Bakura put his hand under Ryou's chin and forced him to look at him. Ryou kept his eyes lowered to the opposite direction now, showing some obvious fear and...was that guilt?  
  
"I just wanted to know if...if well...if you knew..." Ryou mumbled softly. Bakura sighed and waited patiently for Ryou to complete the question. "What is love?" Ryou randomly spat out. Bakura stared at him blankly, slowly rolling the question over in his mind. After a slight pause, he bolted up, eyeing Ryou crazily.  
  
"WHAT?!" 


	2. Strike one!

8O Yay, I'm making part two of Light after the Darkest Hour. Isn't that just so sweet.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters. If there are any madeups, inform me, because I had NO idea. 8O (Lies, this time)  
  
Note: ^__________________________________________^ Fwee. _ Schoolwork, die, die, DIE, DIE!!!!!! Note 2: o_o Sorry for slowness in updates! And there will be a lot of "next" and "later" xD Okay? Time changes.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"WHAT?!" Bakura screeched, staring at Ryou crazily. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT IS LOVE'??!" He shouted louder. Ryou was, probably, getting a headache.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ryou bolted into his room and locked himself in, leaving Bakura to throw a fit.  
  
Over the night, neither of the two had spoken to each other, even through their link; Ryou out of fear didn't dare talk to his yami, and Bakura out of...perhaps it was fright.  
  
--The next morning--  
  
"Ryou!" Bakura banged on the door with his fist, now ready to speak with his hikari about his question. After some silence, Bakura frowned, banging on the door harder. "RYOU! OPEN THE DOOR, DAMMIT!"  
  
Receiving no response, Bakura had become more worried than infuriated at the moment. He glanced around and grabbed a box – who knew what was –in- the box, all he cared was that it was metal and solid – and beat the lock/handle off. Shoving the door open, Bakura walked in, to find his hikari...wasn't there.  
  
A brief moment of shock again, before he went crazy, diving out the freaking window to find his hikari.  
  
--Later that day--  
  
"I've searched the whole beach and the damned town near it, and I can't find him!" Bakura hissed, throwing a rock as far as possible into the ocean. The rock skipped, sunk eventually, and hit a mine deeper into the water. An interesting ball of fire erupted in the middle of the ocean not far from where Bakura sat on the beach. "That was unexpected." He muttered, running a hand through his hair.  
  
Suddenly, he was tackled by a large, vicious white dog, foaming at the mouth. "Get off!" He slapped the animal and it whimpered, backing away, but not fleeing. Actually, he was tackled by a large, excited dog, panting and drooling with joy. However, slapping it, it cowered, ears drawn back, eyes glossy with tears, and tail drawn between its legs. 'What have I done?!...Hopefully I've broken a world record.' Bakura snorted softly, staring at the animal. "Go away unless you know where Ryou is." He mumbled.  
  
The ears of the canine perked up, and it started "foaming at the mouth" again, its tail constantly dancing back and forth. "You know where Ryou is?" Bakura raised a brow, staring at the dog suspiciously. 'Maybe he's trying to eat me.' Overcome by paranoia, Bakura lunged at the animal, tackling it back – it was a fairly large dog. He growled, and the two creatures began to wrestle violently.  
  
Amazingly, the dog came out to be the victor, and now sat triumphantly on Bakura's back, as the said tomb raider had his face in the sand. 'This can't be dignified.' He thought, spitting out dirt and pebble rocks. "Get off!" He barked with a more serious tone, growling. The dog lay down on Bakura, nearly squeezing the wind out of him. 'No, this is definitely not dignified.' He noted to himself, plotting the demise of all dog-kind.  
  
--Later that night—  
  
Propped on an elbow, Bakura used his free arm to stretch it out, tapping his fingers in the damp sand. "You better not have peed on me, mutt." He growled. The dog simply yawned and shifted slightly, forcing more weight onto Bakura. 'One of these days, I will get all of the dogs to kneel before me, and with magic powers, I will destroy them all in the blink of an eye with my fancy laser beams!' Apparently Bakura had been hooked on Power Puff Girls cartoons a bit too much and didn't realize that one: He had no fancy laser beams. Two: He had no magic powers. Three: Dogs could not – would not -- kneel in the presence of an arrogant, stupid male.  
  
--The next morning—  
  
'I've had enough...must save the day...' Bakura summoned what strength was stored in his body and forced the dog off him. The said animal was asleep, and now was rudely awakened, lying on its back. It yawned and snorted, staring up at Bakura, panting...with lust? It received a paranoid and even more suspicious look from Bakura, before the said human/spirit dashed off with lightning-fast speed into the house. He slammed the door and locked it, breathing a sigh of relief; and, turning, he found himself knee to face...with the dog. He screamed loudly, slumping down onto the floor. The dog started to hump his leg.  
  
Bakura had enough of this. He pulled himself with much force into the kitchen, grasped the handle of a frying pan, and struck the dog on the side, rendering it unconscious. "TAKE THAT, BAGPIPE!" He shrieked, panting heavily. 'For some reason I feel as if the dog will be with me for a while.'  
  
--The next day—  
  
Sprawled on the floor, the said tomb raider was sleeping soundly. Abruptly he woke to the sound of a jingle, as if metal was dancing around each other. He sat up and glanced around, realizing he was in the kitchen – a much trashed kitchen. Obviously the dog had awoken, but it was amazing that the drawers were all open, the sink was running, and that the trash bin and the freezer had been toppled over. Excess food was scattered around the whole house, Bakura found on closer inspection. 'No. The dog didn't-!' Every room so far had been trashed.  
  
Dashing towards Ryou's room with great fear, he slammed the door open. There the dog lied; sound asleep in the middle of the bed – a clean bed – and snoring. Nothing else in the room was touched. Bakura breathed another sigh of relief, then released a war-cry and tackled the dog off the bed. Another wrestling match was set, with Bakura as the victor. He tied the dog's neck to the bedpost and began to scold it. "You can't watch TV, eat snacks, use the phone, or speak!" He ranted. The dog tilted its head and rammed into the bed. The stack of pillows knocked Bakura over as they fell.  
  
"This means war."  
  
~~~~~  
  
You will understand soon enough why the dog is there. xD No, the dog is –not- Ryou, although I will let you know that Ryou is an animal. 


End file.
